A Thieve's Love for The Tactician
by Aurorasaur
Summary: Robin never thought he would end up falling for the orange haired sugar loving thief Gaius. After one night the two hides their new found relationship from Chrom and everyone. [ Lemon, alot of kinky stuff, MalexMale] don't like don't read.


_Ello everyone I hope you enjoy this fanfic of Male!Robin x Gaius; known as A Thieve's Love for The Tactician. Enjoy~ ^^_

Chapter 1:

Robin always felt left out with everyone in the Shepherds, being he has only been with them for about few months now. Granted Chrom was considered his best friend and he quickly made friends with everyone; even the one and only Frederick the Wary. Even the new members of the Shepherds felt more in than Robin and the Tactician couldn't but be jealous for them all but one; Gaius the Sugary Thief. The orange haired male was usually watching Robin from afar and not being very discreet about it. Yes the theif was good friends with Prince Chrom or the Exalt now; just as Robin was, but Robin didn't understand why he followed him and not be with everyone else. Robin sat in the library at the palace - since Lady Emmeryn had given him permission before her death - wearing his tan colored vest with the short jacket with the unusual collar, black gloves, blackish-purple waistcoat, tan colored pants and black boots. His signature purple cloak laid on the back on the chair. He looked through some books and wrote stuff down. He sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. The upcoming battle with Plegia was gonna be a tough one so he was coming up with strategies to help win. He knew Chrom always told him to stop staying up all night so it wouldn't harm his health but he never listened.

" Alright that should be good. The battle isn't gonna happen until two days so I'll show Chrom this tomorrow and if I need to fix something I will." The Tactician said as he got up from the table and began to put away the books he was using and grabbed his cloak and putting it on then grabbing his journal. He pushed the chair in and left the Library closing the door and started walking to his room. He passed the kitchen and heard a sound and wondered who it was. He walked in t see Gaius looking around for something, " Ahem what are you doing? Especially at this time of night?" The albino mage asked as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot angerily.

" What do you think Bubbles? Looking for something sweet." Gaius simply answered and went back to what he was doing. Robin grumbled at the nickname having told the other male not to call him that, but Robin could obviously tell it was a lie because he had all kinds of sweets in his room and on him at the moment. He thought Gaius might had been watching him while he was in the library which was now starting to freak him out.

" Ok that has to be a lie Gaius knowing that you have all kinds of sweets stashed in your room and some on you. I see that lollypop on you sticking out of your pocket." Robin said as the orange haired thief stood up, " What are you really doing up at this time? Did Chrom hire you to watch me so he would know I stay up all night to come up with strategies?" Robin asked.

" Wha no? He hasn't asked me to do anything. I have another reason for watching you ok." Gaius said earning a strange look from the other.

" What is it then?" Robin asked.

" I just see how lonely you are when everyone's around. I can't stand to see anyone be all alone most of the time. I've wanted to give you company but just haven't had the guts to ask." Gaius explained.

" Lonely?" Robin asked, " What do you mean by that?"

" You single yourself out from everyone. Yes Blue mostly pulls you in but I can see that you don't feel like you belong one bit since the Exalt's death it just made you isolate even more. We all see it; I see it and I know how you feel. I'm not all close with most of these people." The thief said then blused, " If anything I want to get close to one person and that's you Bubbles." Gaius said earning a blush from the Tactician.

" Y-you what?" Robin asked trying to hide his blush. Gaius walked up to the other and placed his hand under Robin's chin and made you look up at Gaius. Robin could see the look in Gaius's eyes saying that he was telling the truth in his words. Robin never had this before I mean except Chrom; but even Chrom was trying to be romantically close to him. Robin was not able to look away from the handsome thief. He had always thought Gaius was pretty hot but he kind of gave Robin the stalkerish feeling.

" There's one thing I want to steal and i'll do whatever I can do get it. Want to know what it is?" Gaius asked huskily before leaning down and breathing hotly in Robin's ear, " Your heart." Robin nearly had to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth. Gaius smirked knowing Robin's reaction and to what he was doing to the usually calm Tactician. He wanted to steal alot more than Robin's heart; so much more. He wanted to do everything he ever dreamt about to white haired male. He began to lick the outer shell of Robin's ear and slightly push the other back against the counter; hands making their way to his arse. Robin tried his hardest to not moan but it was failing more and more when the other began to suck on his neck and grope his behind. Robin let out a squeak in response to how Gaius was making him feel at that moment; he even forgot that they were still currently in the kitchen, thats when he remembered.

He began to try to push the other off of him, " N-no Gaius not here what if someone comes in." Robin panted as Gaius pulled away looking at the small love bite on Robin's neck. He loved the look on Robin's face. He was slightly panting, face blushed, drooling and eyes filled with nothing but lust; it turned the thief on completely. Gaius picked Robin up earning a small gasp and made his way to his room -since it was closer - and walked in locking the door behind him and throwing Robin onto the bed. Gaius immediately got on top and resumed sucking on Robin's neck. Robin wrapped his arms around Gaius's neck; cloak hanging loosely on his body.

" Now Bubbles do you want this? If you don't then stop me now cause if you don't now I won't be able to stop myself. So tell me now." Gaius said looking at the Tactician who nodded.

" Gaius if I didn't want it I would've stopped you earlier." Robin said, lips close to the others. Gaius closed the distance between them and closed his eyes enjoying the kiss. He could feel Robin slowly relaxing into it guessing he's never been kissed or done anything like this before.

" Bubbles is this your first time?" Gaius asked looking at Robin who blushed in embarassment and looked away, " Hey, hey it's ok I need to know so I won't hurt you."

" Yeah I am." Robin said, " I still want it and don't go easy on me I'm not some woman." Robin said.

" Don't worry we're still gonna do it and id you want it rough well don't blame me if you sore in the morning." Gaius smirked as he took off Robin's cloak letting it fall to the ground along with the small jacket, " I'm gonna show you the world of pleasure Bubbles. You're gonna moan my name all night long." He whispered hotly into Robin's ear earning a soft moan. Gaius took of his cloak as well his shirt leaving him shirtless causing Robin to blush even redder, " Love seeing my body?~" The thief asked as he took off Robin's vest, " I didn't know you had such a hot body yourself." He added as he leaned down to the pink nubs on the Tactician's chest and began to play with both of them. He twisted them and pulled them softly causing them to grow hard in between his fingers. He licked one and began to play with the other and began to suck it earning a groan from the albino, " You're really sensitive here arn't you?"

" T-tease." Robin moaned softly as Gaius looked at him.

" Oh am I teasing you? I'm just making you feel pleasure. I gotta teach you endurance I want you to enjoy before we get to the fun part understand?" The orange haired male asked, " So in a way think of it like this Bubbles I'm wanting your first time to be perfect." Robin nodded as Gaius kissed the other licking the other's lips for entry in which the other gave to by opening it slightly letting Gaius slip his tongue in. The two danced together as Gaius began to palm the other earning a muffled moan. Gaius unzipped Robin's pants and then snaked his hand inside to the hard on Robin had, " Oh you're hard.~" Gaius smirked as he stroked him slowly.

" Aaah Gaius feels so good~" Robin moaned as he arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure. Gaius then took off the rest of Robin's clothes and licked his lips at the sight of Robin spread on his bed just like in his dreams. The thief then leaned down and kissed the top of Robin's erection earning a small gasp, he then ran his tongue on the side tracing every vein. He could tell that he was so hard and couldn't wait anylonger; but he wanted to please the other. Robin could feel heat around him as Gaius took him in his mouth. Gaius felt accomplished that he was stealing Robin's first for everything. His first kiss. His first blowjob. His first time. Especially being the first to touch Robin's body like this and to cause him so much pleasure. He pulled the throbbing flesh out just alittle then pushed it back in his mouth starting a small pace. Robin entangled his fingers in Gaius orange hair and moaned softly. The heat pooling in his stomach getting stronger by each thrust into that hot mouth. Gaius pulled out and began licking the head and side as if it was a lollypop then going down to grope Robin's balls, " G-Gaius. . .I need." Robin panted as Gaius looked up at him.

" You need what Bubbles? You have to be more specific." Gaius teased knowing what the other wanted but he wanted him to say it, " Besides I still have to prepare you and I want to taste you more. You taste so sweet." He said and went back to licking Robin causing the Tactician to moan.

Robin blushed in embarassment not wanting to say it, but right now his head was ringing and he didn't really care about anything at the moment, " I want. . .you inside me please Gaius." Robin begged as Gaius looked at him.

" As you wish my Tactician.~" Gaius said as he leaned over to his nightstand grabbing the bottle of oil and taking the rest of his clothes off. He opened the bottle and got some of the oil on his fingers, " This is gonna feel weird ok?" Gaius warned Robin who nodded as Gaius placed a slick finger at Robin's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Robin gripped the sheets until his hands were white as ghost at the discomfort. Gaius saw what Robin was doing and made the other wrap their arms around his neck, " Does it hurt?"

" N-no just uncomfortable. I'm not use to this." Robin said as the thief nodded.

" Don't worry Bubbles it will get better I promise." Gaius reassured the other with a kiss on the cheek before he started moving his finger in and out then circling it inside. Robin didn't know how he felt at that moment. It didn't hurt nor did it feel good just uncomfortable; but soon enough Robin got use to the feeling. When the orange haired male thought he was good he added another finger which hurt. Gaius thrusted the two fingers in and our before he started to scissor the two fingers stretching the Tactician, " You ok?" Gaius asked looking at Robin's face.

" Yeah i'm fine." Robin said as Gaius thrusted his fingers deeper trying to find his sweet spot. He angled his fingers and kept going until Robin moan his name loudly, " Aah Gaius there! Hit there again!" Robin moaned as Gaius smirked and kept pressing his fingers in that spot over and over until he felt Robin was ready, " Gaius hurry up I need it." Robin cried out as Gaius nodded. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the oil pouring more onto his hands and stroking him. He grabbed Robin's legs letting them wrap around his waist. He lined up at Robin's entrance.

" You sure about this Bubbles?" Gaius asked, his lips against Robin's.

" Yes I'm sure Gaius I want this and stop calling me Bubbles already." The albino said as Gaius chuckled softly.

" As you wish." He said as he thrusted inside Robin slowly and stopping at the hilt to let the other get use to the feeling. Robin wrapped his arms around Gaius's neck and groaned in pain. Gaius kissed the other to reassure him everything was alright.

" Gaius you can move now." Robin told the other who nodded as he pulled out halfway then pushed back in. Robin groaned as he felt Gaius move inside of him; it was rather uncomfortable. That was before Gaius hit that same spot that made Robin moan loudly, " G-Gaius!~

" Seems i'm quite good at finding your prostate huh?" Gaius smirked as he began to thrust alittle faster hitting the other's sweet spot over and over. Gaius grabbed Robin and brought him to his lap earning a squeak from Robin, " Gods Robin you're so tight." Gaius groaned as he brought his hands down to Robin's hips and moved him and down. Robin crashed his lips against Gaius and kissed him hard as Gaius began to thrust harder, " You're tightening more around me Robin. Is it because I'm simply saying your name?" Gaius chuckled.

" Oh shush I haven't heard you ever say my name and it sounds extreme attractive coming from your mouth." Robin said as Gaius kept on pounding into his sweet spots earning him moans. Gaius then pushed Robin back onto the bed and kept going as he began to stroke the other along with his thrust, " G-Gaius if you keep doing that I won't last.~" Robin moaned throwing his head back.

" Same here. You don't care if I release inside?" Gaius asked looking up at the Tactician.

" I don't care." Robin said as the thief nodded and started moving faster while he stroked Robin as well. Soon it became too much for the two and they came together; Robin on both of their chests and Gaius came deep inside. The two panted as Gaius collapsed on the side of Robin, " I-I must say you did a good job on stealing my heart Gaius." Robin said with a soft chuckle.

Gaius wrapped his arms around Robin and brought him closer, " I've never failed on stealing something I've wanted so badly." Gaius said and kissed Robin's cheek, " Stay with me and sleep here." The orange haired male sadi as he began to drip off to sleep.

" I will. Night Gaius." Robin said chuckling softly before he got on snuggled in and closed his eyes.


End file.
